Loved between you and she
by dawnstory'shinata
Summary: cinta segi tiga antara Hyuga Hinata-Uchiha Sasuke-Yamanaka ino.. Hyuga hinata putri Kerajaan Hyuga jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke (Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha yang mencintai Yamanaka Ino Komandan perang Kerajaan Yamanaka,
1. Chapter 1

Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : ( Uchiha Sasuke_Hyuga Hinata) (Sabaku Gaara-Yamanaka Ino)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OCC,CrackPair, Typo

Dont like Dont read

Begining to out my new idea

ISTANA HYUGA

Kerajaan Hyuga adalah salah satu dari Enam kerajaaan di Belahan bumi HI (Kerajaan Hyuga, Kerajaan Sabaku, Kerajaan Namikaze, Kerajaan Gaara, kerajaan yamanaka dan kerajaan Haruno) … Raja Hiyasi baru saja di angkat tahta untuk menjadi raja di kerajaan Hyuga menggantikan Hamura Hyuga yang wafat karena telah lama mengidap penyakit yang sangat parah di usia senja… setelah beliau menikahi permaisuri Hitomi Hyuga …di umur 25 tahun beliau telah memimpin perang untuk perebutan daerah kekuasaan disebelah timur wilayah HI.. pada waktu itu kerajaan Hyuga mampu memperluas daerah kekuasaan, saat konflik perang telah usai , wilayah kerajaan Hyuga yang dipimpin Hyasi menjadi makmur, kecukupan penduduk terpenuhi, sektor pertanian,kelautan meningkat dan pertahanaan kerajaan semakin tangguh, tiga tahun kemudian Permaisuri Hitomi melahirkan putra mahkota Hyuga yang diberi nama NEJI HYUGA….

Hyuga Neji : Putra mahkota dari kerajaan Hyuga ,, sebagai penerus yang kelak akan menggantikan Raja Hiyasi.. dia dilatih dengan kemampuan perang yang baik ,ketika dia berumur 7 tahun Neji telah terlihat bakatnya untuk menggunakan pedang dan tak hanya itu Neji juga dihadiahi otak yang cerdas membuat Hiyasi bangga dan rakya ikut gembira dengan kabar kepiawaan putra mahkota .. disaat membuat Hiyasi merasa Hidup sangat bahagia datanglah kabar dari permaisuri suri yang akan melahirkan anak kedua,,dua bulan kemudian tepat pada kelahiran anak kedua kerajaan Hyuga yang melahirkan seorang putri yang diberi Nama Hinata Hyuga, diseluruh penjuru kekuasaan Hyuga merayakan pesta besar setiap daerah bagian diberi hiasan dan diadakan pesta besar sebagai kokoh nya kerajaan ini..

15 years later

 _"Neji-nii sama"_ ,,Hinata memeluk kakaknya dari belakang..

 _"Hmm,, ada apa hime_?" Neji berbalik memandangi Hinata ,,

 _"Neji-nii sama aku ingin sekali ikut melihat keadaan penduduk bersama onie-san sama,, aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik onie-san sama"_..sekarang mereka berada di depan kamar Hinata, Hinata yang tadi baru saja mengintip dari tirai jendela kamar nya yang terletak di lantai dua istana sangat senang melihat kepulangan onie-san nya dari mengadakan pertemuan untuk memperkuat kerja sama antar kerajaan HI.. Menunggu di balik pintu kamar dengan mendengarkan langkah neji sebagai petanda kedatangan nya …hinata langsung memeluk Neji yang melewati kamarnya bersama dua orang prajurit..Dan ini lah yang terjadi sekarang.. dengan heran Neji menatap adiknya setelah Hinata mengucapkan keinginan nya untuk keluar istana…

 _"Bukankah kamu telah mengerti Hime, tentang filosofi dan silsilah kerajaan kita, bahkan kau telah belajar dalam 10 tahun ini bersama guru privat mu,"_ Lalu neji tersenyum mengacak rambut hinata,, " _apakah yang kau piirkan dengan dunia luar ?"_ neji membungkukan badannya sehingga menyamai tinggi mereka ,, lalu mendekatkan wajah nya untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata..

 _"Bukankah aku seorang putri,, aku mengerti, terkadang aku juga inin melihat keadaan luar istana, memantau daerah kekuasaan hyuga, dan mengetahui kehidupan rakyatnya neji-nii sama" ,,_ Hinata Memantapkan jawabannya sesekali menunduk malu,,

 _"Hehehe".._ dan Itu membuat Neji tertawa," _apa yang sudah kau pelajari hari ini sehingga membuat mu bertanya hal tersebut hime".._ Neji Juga memantapkan jawabannya dan tegas memandang wajah Hinata ..

 _""Ano.. neji-nii sama.. tadi Kurenai sensei mendapat izin dari Baginda raja untuk cepat pulang untuk hal yang sangat penting,, itu membuatku berpikir tentang dunia luar, penduduk, pekerjaan dan anak-anak mereka",_ , Hinata menatap Neji dengan sedih..

Neji mengusap kembali rambut hinata dan tersenyum.. " _hime aku adalah Nissan mu,, aku adalah putra yang akan selalu membuat Raja hiyasi sama, ibunda dan adik ku,, sebagai seorang laki-laki yang kuat aku akan selalu memantau dan melindungi kerajaan dan rakyat,, kau adalah adik ku satu-satunya. kelak kita berbeda aku akan menjadi raja dan melindungi kerajaan dan kau akan menjadi seorang permaisuri seseorang yang akan menikahi mu sama seperti ibunda permaisuri kau akan selalu dilindungi"_.. Neji memeluk adiknya..

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham akan takdir sebagai seorang putri.

Hinata adalah putri kesayangan hiyasi beliau sangat menjaga kehidupan putrinya ,, bahkan hinata belum pernah keluar istana selain dalam hal pengenalan keluarga kerajaan pada tokoh-tokoh penting, bukan hiyasi mengurung atau membatasi pergaulan hinata yang bahkan tidak punya dalam segi apapun. Tapi Hinata masih berumur 15 tahun dan itu belum cukup untuk memperkenalkan dunia luar.. tapi sebentar lagi hinata akan memasuki umur 16 tahun dan tepat pertengahan musim semi kerajaan Uchiha akan mengadakan pesta besar untuk pernikahan besar dan melibatkan dua kerajaan besar uchiha dan yamanaka dan itulah saatnya Hiyasi mengenalkan dunia luar untuk hinata sebagai neji yang akan selalu melindungi adiknya,

 **Kamar hinata..**

Ini adalah malam pertama memasuki musim semi,, tidak ada salju lagi,, lemari pakaian telah berganti dengan pakaian musim semi hinata sangat senang karna esok ketika dia menatap jendela kamarnya semua sudah indah bukan hamparan putih salju dan juga batang pohon yang telah kehilangan daun nya, bunga sakura akan mengiasi dunia,, ladang bunga akan menjadi sangat indah Hinata tidak sabar untuk melihat hari esok..

Malam ini Hinata sedang menatap wajah nya didepan cermin, setelah mandi dan menggunakan dress hitam panjang.. Hinata menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya ,sangat lembut dan melihat senyumnya didepan cermin,,

 _"Apakah seseorang nanti akan ada menyukai senyum ku,, bahkan aku tidak tau caranya untuk berteman dan membuat seorang teman senang dengan ku,, apa itu wajah cantik..apa aku seseorang yang cantik ..hufftt"_. Hinata hanya berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya.. tiba-tiba ketukan dipintu membuat Hinata tersadar..dan berjarjalan membuka pintu.

 _Hinata-sama ,,permaisuri Hitomi-sama telah menunggu hinata-sama untuk makan malam .._ seorang maid berkata dan membungkuk hormat .

Hinata berjalan menuju Ruangan makan istana di ikuti oleh dua maid..Hinata melihat Tousan,Kaasan dan Onie-san nya tersenyum kearahnya..meja makan yang mewah terdapat 14 kursi mengeliling meja itu telah di tempati oleh Hiyasi Dibagian ujung utama dan Hitomi bagian kiri menghadap Neji dibagian kiri..Hinata mengambil posisi duduk disebelah ibunya...

 _"Hinata makanlah.. hari ini kaasan memasak makanan special untuk mu,, hari ini kaasan dan tousan ada kabar baik untuk mu".._ ibu hinata mengisikan piring hinata dengan berbagai makanan..

 _"Kaasan aku tidak bisa menghabiskan nya kalau kaasan terlalu banyak mengisi piring hinata makanan"._.Hinata merajuk.. lalu tersenyum kembali, " _kaasan apa kabar baiknya..?"_

(Neji dan hiyasi yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata dan hitomi)

 _"Hinata sebentar lagi umurmu16 tahun.. tousan akan membawamu ke sebuah pesta pernikahan uchiha –Yamanaka sebagai awal untukmu mengenal daerah luar,, ayah harap kamu senang.. maafkan tousan yang selama ini melarangmu.._ hiyasi tersenyum memandang Hinata yang tengah memandangi nya dengan tatapan senang,, lalu menatap kepada Neji..

 _"Dan aku akan ikut bersama Tousan, Kaasan dan kamu Hime"_..neji membalas senyum ayahnya..

Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut.. musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi terindah dalam hidupku tousan,kaasan, neji-nii .. doa hinata didalam hatinya..

TBC

ctt: Aku minta maaf jika ff ku tidak ada yang suka,,,aku tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun,, jujur aku adalah naruhina , tapi disini aku ingin mengembangkan ide ku aku menyukai anime naruto dsn aku menyukai semua karakternya. dan aku juga suka endingnya.. tapi aku minta maaf jika ff ku mempunyai pair yang tidak anda sukai.. tolong mari kita hargai setia karya di fandom ini..

toong revieeewww yah


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Canon, Typo's, EYD Kacau,

Disclaimare: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/

Story by: Dawnstory'shinata

(Hyuga Hinata- Uchiha Sasuke-Yamanaka Ino)

Going back to out if you don't like this story ^_^

So sorry to have samewrong by was wrote at chapter one about The Kingdom's (Hyuga Kingdom, Uchiha Kingdom, Yamanaka Kingdom, Sabaku Kingdom, Haruno Kingdom and Uzumaki Kingdom)

Lets go to reading I wish you like…

Chapter 2. The Day That the First Time I Meet You

Malam ini Bulan sabit yang begitu indah bersinar jauh diatas langit terlihat dari jendela yang berukiran Baja,, Bahkan angin berhembus begitu sejuk ini suatu petanda bahwa akan memasuki pertengahan musim Semi,,,Lampu Neon berjajaran terlihat menerangi sebuah taman yang terletak di bagian barat Istana ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lampu Neon Raksasa yang menjadi pusat cahaya , Walaupun malam hari bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim Semi sungguh dapat terlihat dan itu menakjukan, Malam ini Hinata sedang memandangi Taman Bunga itu yang disinari lampu Neon dan bulan sabit yang indah dari jendela kamarnya,, yah.. bahkan Hinata masih ingat waktu itu ketika dia berumur 7 tahun dia lah yang menginginkan sebuah taman di daerah barat Istana tepat menghadap jendela kamarnya dengan begitu matahari pagi akan selelu tersenyum indah untuk nya dan bunga-bunga itu,, Hinata sangat menyukai matahari pagi dan bunga-bunga itu,, setiap hari di musim Semi Hinata akan menunggu matahari terbit di taman itu,, itulah kebanyakan yang dia habiskan di musim Semi, Tapi sekarang semua akan berbeda satu minggu lagi Hinata akan melihat tempat yang baru, taman bunga yang lebih besar, melangkahkan kaki di jalan umum,menunggu matahari ditempat yang baru dan satu hal yang paling dia tunggu menunggangi kuda kesayangan nya di alam bebas bertemu dengan banyak orang,, sungguh Hinata sangat bahagia memikirkan itu,

Hinata tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari besar berukiran kayu , membukanya dan menemukan sebuah baju yang dia cari.

"Kassan,, ini baju yang sangat indah yang pernah ku miliki,,"

Flashback…

Tokk…Took…Tokk…

Ketukan itu terdengar di pintu kamar Hinata , saat ini Hinata baru saja kembali dari ruangan keluarga Istana, bercerita banyak bersama Kassan dan Tousan nya sampai akhirnya menyinggung tentang Pesta Uchiha-Yamanaka yang akan mereka hadiri satu minggu lagi, Hinata yang lebih banyak mendengar cerita kassannya apalagi bibi Anko adik satu-satunya Hiyasi Hyuga juga berada diantara mereka,

Klekk…" Bibi Anko, ada apa Bibi datang kekamar Hinata?" Ini sunguh membingungkan, bukankah tadi mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu santai bersama.

"Sssstt. Diamlah Honey,, Bibi masuk yah ,, dan tutup pintumu" Bibi Anko melenggang masuk bak Model Victoria Secret,membawa sebuah tas hitam yang membuat Hinata menurutinya

"Baiklah Bibi"

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diatas kursi yang terletak di tengah kamar Hinata, Bibi Anko membuka tas tersebuk dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke atas kursi tersebut, Hinata yang berdiri didekatnya sedikit merasa penasaran,

"Ayo,, pilihalah salah satu,, jangan pikir Bibi akan melepaskan mu begitu saja di pesta itu, "

Hinata melihat satu persatu gaun yang di keluarkan Bibi Anko,"Bibi ini untuk Hinata,, tapi Bibi bukan kah gaun-gaun ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Ayolah Honey, siapa yang tidak mengenal kecantikan dan Styles Bibi,, semua mata selalu terpancar kearah Bibi jika itu menghadiri sebuah acara"

"Tapi Bibi, Hinata tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian,lagian Hinata menghadiri itu sebagai tamu dan mengenal banyak orang" dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menjawab nya.

"Ssstt.. diamlah Honey, Kamu harus banga mempunyai Stylish seperti Bibi ini, dan satu lagi kamu sangat cantik, jadi tidak akan susah untuk mendandanmu," Bibi Anko memperlihatkan cengirannya

" Gaun ini bagus semua Bibi, Hinata bingung"

"Kau akan tau setelah mencobanya dan baru bisa memilihnya, Kau tau calon istri Uchiha itu adalah seorang Putri dari kerajaan Yamanaka,Dia sangat cantik, kamu akan menyamai kecantikannya nanti, ayo cobalah,"dengan mendorong Hinata mencoba semua gaun itu, Hinata pun akhirnya mencoba satu-persatu

"Baiklah Bibi terima kasih"Mengangkat semua gaun tersebut menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Bibi Anko yang terlihat sedang tersenyum bangga,

FlashBack End.

"Gaun ini sunguh indah,"Hinata memandangi gaun Hitam nan panjang menutupi Kaki jenjangnya dengan dada yang sedikit rendah membalut tubuh rampingnya, membuat Hinata berseri-seri ketika mencobanya..

Malam Ini Hinata sedang duduk dikursi hias kamarnya, dua orang dayang sedang mendandankannya, rambut yang disanggul dengan dua untaian rambut di kiri kanan telinganya yang dibiarkan teruntai, lipstik natural sungguh membuat wajah Hinata terlihat menawan, namun semua terhenti ketika Bibi Anko melenggang memasuki kamarnya,

"Honey" mengambil tempat di dekat Hinata membuat ke dua dayang tersebut membungkuk dan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata,

"Bibi Anko ,, ada apa?," Hinata tau sekarang Bibi Anko memandanginya begitu teliti membuat Hinata sedikit risih,

Mengambil tisu dan menunggangkan cairan pembersih rias pada tisu tersebut, " Lihatlah, kau sama sekali tidak modis, Bibi akan mendandankan mu yang special di pesta itu, bukankah itu hari pertamamu,akan banyak teman baru yang akan kau kenali, bisa jadi kau akan bertemu seorang pangeran, jadi sekarang biarkan Bibi yang bekerja dan tunggu hasilnya," Tangan Bibi Anko dengan lihai menghapus semua riasan Hinata, membuka sanggul dan menata kembali tata rambut Hinata,

"Bibi, apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Lihatlah lipstik merah ini" sekarang Hinata telah selesai didandani oleh Bibi Anko, terlihat jelas alis yang tertata rapi sempurna, bulu mata yang lentik dan sedikit hiasan natural di kedua pipi Hinata, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah untuk Hinata bahkan sungguh sempurna apalagi rambut hinata yang dibiarkn tergerai bergelombang tapi dengan lipstick merah yang merekah dibibirnya membuat Hinata malu,

"Honey, kau tau wanita itu adalah makhluk yang luar biasa, setiap wanita mempunyai daya tarik yang tersendiri, Kau sungguh cantik dan lihatlah Lipstik merah itu mencirikhaskan wanita yang kuat, dan malam ini kamu adalah wanita tangguh yang menawan, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan dari dulu honey,"

"Terima kasih Bibi , tentu Hinata akan menjadi putri yang di banggakan untuk kerajaan dan semua rakyat" Jawab Hinata dengan mengembangkan senyum nya, menatap kagum penampilannya malam ini didepan cermin yang sangat besar, satu-satunya cermin di kamarnya,

"Yosh.. kemauan besar mu itu akan mewujudkan mimpimu, mari kita keluar, Semua sudah menunggu," Mereka pun saling melepaskan berpelukan. Hinata adalah Keponakan yang sangat di sayangi Bibi Anko tak jarang Hinata tidak selalu menurutinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan Bibi Anko di sebelahnya,melewati lorong Istana malam ini Hinata akan berangkat bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak nya ke pesta pernikahan Uchiha yang akan di gelar di kerajaan Uchiha, Lorong ini sedikit panjang banyak ukiran dan hiasan, banyak pintu yang membelah lorong tersebut sampai akhirnya Hinata sampai di Pintu Istana, disana Ayah dan Ibunya telah menunggu, dan Neji yang hampir bersamaan datang dengan Hinata dari arah yang berlawanan bersama kuda dan kesatria bawahannya,

"Hinata,, kau sangat cantik malam ini" Neji menghapiri Bibi Anko dan meraih tangan Hinata untuk menaiki kereta Istana, disana ayah dan ibu mereka menunggu di dekat pintu kereta,

"Bibi Anko kami pergi" Hinata dan Neji berpamitan kepada Bibi Anko.

"Nissan-sama ,apakah disana sangat ramai, apakah Nissan-sama akan selalu didekat Hinata?," Tanya Hinata polos yang membuat terdengar kekehan dari Neji

"Hehehe, Kamu tenang saja disana akan hadir kerajaan-kerajaan HI ,, kita semua adalah kerajaan yang saling bekerja sama untuk melindungi Negara HI, Nissan mempunyai banyak teman disana dan kamu akan mengenal mereka Hinata"

"Benarkah,, tapi mereka tidak mengenalku," memandangi wajah Neji

"Hehehehe, jangan cemas kau pasti bisa, ayo"

"Neji, Hinata cepatlah kita akan terlambat kalau harus menunggu kalian bercengkrama dulu" Hiyasi-sama Tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya, disamping Hiyasi ada Hitomi yang sudah berpenampilan sangat cantik dan anggun..

Malam ini kereta Istana yang di kawal oleh beberapa Prajurit melaju dengan cepat, menelusuri jalan di bawah cahaya bulan,,

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah Kerajaan Terbesar di belahan bumi HI,,Tanah yang subur dan kehidupan penduduknya yang harmonis, mereka mempunyai benteng pertahanan yang kuat Uchiha Faguka adalah Raja yang memimpin, diumurnya yang telah memasuki 47 tahun masih mempunyai karisma Raja yang tangguh, Uchiha Mikoto adalah permaisuri yang telah dia sunting 25 tahun yang lalu yang telah melahirkan dua putra penerus kerajaan Uchiha,

Uchiha Itachi anak sulung yang menjabat sebagai putra mahkota, yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan, diusianya yang masih muda dia dan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke sudah memimpin perang karena kejeniusan mereka, pada malam ini Uchiha Itachi akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan putri tertua dari kerajaan Yamanaka yaitu Yamanaka Konan yang sekaligus sahabat kecilnya.

Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu yang menjabat sebagai Pangeran yang mengabdi sebagai pemimpin, perang Uchiha, sangat berbakat dalam bidang pertahanan, mahir menggunakan perang dan sangat jenius dalam taktik peruntuhan musuh, berperan penting dalam pertahanan bumi HI.

Kerajaan Uchiha malam ini sungguh menakjukan, pesta yang diadakan baru saja dimulai, keluarga Yamanaka baru saja datang ,Itachi dan Konan duduk disinggasana, mereka terlihat begitu sempurna ,, Itachi yang gagah dan Konan yang sangat menawan bersanding disana yang dilihat ribuan undanngan dari berbagai kerajaan baik di kerajaan HI maupun luar.

Malam ini Kerajaan Hyuga telah sampai di gerbang Uchiha.. Hiyuga Hiyasi dan Hitomi berjalan bergandengan memasuki tempat pesta di belakang mereka Hinata dan Neji mengikuti.

"Nissan Kerajaan Uchiha sangat menakjukan,," Hinata memandangi bangunan istana Uchiha yang sungguh sangat besar dan sedikit lebih megah dari Istana Hyuga

"Yah.. kamu tau Uchiha sangat berperan penting dalam pertahanan bumi HI, mereka mempunyai duan anak laki-laki yang sangat tangguh dan jenius, salah satunya yang akan menikah sekarang" mereka terus bejalan memasuki daerah tempat pesta.

"Benarkah Nissan-sama ,, itu sungguh luar biasa, apa mereka orang yang sombong?," Hinata menghentikan langkah Neji, mereka berdua terhenti dan saling memandangi.

"Tenanglah Hinata, Mereka adalah teman Nissan dan Nissan rasa mereka tidak sombong, ayo kita susul Kassan dan Tousan" Neji menarik tangan Hinata, Neji memahami kegugupan adiknya.

Diujung sana terlihatlan keluarga Sabaku Sabaku Rei dan istrinya Sabaku Yazuza serta anak tunggalnya Sabaku No Gaara sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Faguka dan Mikoto..

…..

Anak mu sungguh menawan dan bijaksana ," Terdengar suara Mikoto yang menyanjung Sabaku Gaara.

"Faguka, anak-anak tumbuh terlalu cepat, Lihatlah baru kemaren rasanya aku datang di pesta pernikahan mu" Sabaku Rei sangat senang menggoda teman lamanya

"Hahaha, waktu sangat cepat berlalu,, bahkan aku sangat ingat kau hadir seorang diri tanpa pasangan padahal aku sudah menakhlukan wanita cantik ini" Faguka membalas godaan Sabaku Rei, sambil menunjuk Mikoto wanita yang dia maksut.

"Hei jangan sombong dulu waktu itu wanita yang aku cintai sangat susah untuk didapatkan, tapi kau lihatlah aku akhirnya dapat menakhlukan seorang wanita cantik" Sabaku Rei juga tidak mau kalah sambil menunjukan seorang istri yang sangat cantik dan angun, Gerai tawa pun menemani percakapan mereka

Gaara tampak sangat tampan di pesta ini. Bahkan banyak wanita yang melirik kearahnya, Mendengarkan percakapan orang tua nya membuatnya sedikit bosan sampai dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tengah berjalan menghapiri kearah nya, wanita itu terlihat sedikit gugup di temani oleh seorang lelaki disebelahnya,, tunggu bukankah itu Neji

"Uchiha Faguka selamat atas pernikahan putra sulung mu ,, Mempelai wanitanya sungguh sangat cantik" Hyuga Hiyasi menghentikan percakapan antara Sabaku Rei dan Uchiha Faguka, sontak mereka bertiga saling tertawa

"Hiyasi,, lama tidak bertemu, putra ku menurunkan bakatku untuk meneklukan wanita hahaha, aku mendengar tentang anakmu yang membanggakan Kerajaan Hiyuga ,,, Hyuga Neji" Faguka menjabat tangan teman lamanya, mereka bertiga Sabaku Rei, Faguka Uchiha dan Hiyasi Hyuga adalah teman lama yang sangat dekat.

"Hahaha ku rasa anak-anak kita sungguh melampaui kita,,Sabaku mempunyai anak yang sangat hebat dan bijaksana, masih muda telah mampu membantu kerajaan, dan lihatlah dua orang putra Uchiha didalam bidang pertahanan hahaha" Hiyasi hanya menjawap dengan membanggakan anak-anak mereka.

"Lalu gadis cantik ini siapa" terdengar suara mikoto yang membuka pertanyaan yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang ditunjuk mikoto

"Oh.. Ini Hinata Putri Bungsu kami," Hitomi tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan mikoto

Hinata membungkuk hormat kepada semua nya,Gaara yang juga sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Neji melihat kearah hinata, disana Hinata yang berdiri disamping ibunya sungguh terlihat malu dan gugup.

"Gadis yang sangat cantik" Inner Gaara

"Ya ampun kalian telah menyimpan putri yang sangat cantik selama ini" Yazuza dan Mikoto berbicara bersamaan hingga akhirnya semua menyetujui dan berbincang tentang Hinata,

Sekarang Hinata, Neji dan Gaara sedang duduk disalah satu meja pesta, Neji telah mengenal Gaara lama , mereka adalah teman akrab.

"Sasuke" teriakan neji menghampiri Sasuke Uchiha yang baru bergabung di pesta tersebut, meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara berdua.

"Kau gugup" melihat kegugupan Hinata membuat Gaara bertanya.

"Tii-dak, aku ingin mengambil minum" Hinata yang gugup berdiri dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki sebelah kanan nya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh dan langsung menimpa Gaara dan..

Cupp…

Hinata tanpa sengaja mencium Gaara.

"Kau menciumnya?," sebuah suara menyadarkan Hinata dan Gaara sontak Hmereka melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Tii-dak Maaf " Hinata membungkuk kearah Gaara dan menoleh kearah sasuke

"Dia,, Siapa? Dia berbeda, apakah dia seorang pangeran untuk ku, kenapa aku sangat terpesona, jantungku kenapa detaknya sungguh menjadi cepat, " Iner Hinata dengan memandangi sasuke yang sedang memandangi mereka berdua

"Sasuke," Gaara kaget lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memandangi Hinata yang tampak mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sasuke karena suara Gaara.

"Dia" sambil menunjuk Hinata, "Siapa?, kekasihmu," Sasuke sedikit Heran melihat Gaara dan Hinata,

Namun belum sempat Gaara menjawab.

"Hinata, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama Nissan tadi ada urusan sedikit" Neji datang menghapiri mereka, memecah kecanggungan.

Tepat tidak jauh di belakang Neji tampak seorang wanita cantik yang datang dengan penampilan bak koboi,Yamanaka Ino,

Sasuke sedikit menampakan wajah senangnya ketika melihat Ino . "Ino," Sasuke meneriaki nama Ino dan menghapirinya, mata Hinata tidak pernah lepas memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke dan Ino terlihat sangat dekat, mereka bahkan keluar dari pesta sambil mereka pergi Ino meneriaki kearah Gaara dan Neji "Neji, Gaara aku salah kostum tidak punya Gaun, aku keluar dulu dengan sasuke, bergabunglah nanti dengan kami" Mengangkat tangan nya Inoi berbalik menjauh bersama sasuke.

"Seperti biasa Ino lebih dari segalanya dari kita Gaara," Neji memandangi Sasuke Heran

Something is Begind right now Here, Loving and Broken Heart, Idk what to sees the way to be winner, I have new Friend and new places that can make me fly away,, to finding something new,,

Take a Prince charming…. I wish everything be the same like my movie fav, Princess and prince Will be loved each other….

TBC

Too busy lately, I'll Get Long time to see you again.. I wish you still wait this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Canon, Typo's, EYD Kacau,

Disclaimare: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/

Story by: Dawnstory'shinata

"That's real of my mind"

(Hyuga Hinata- Uchiha Sasuke-Yamanaka Ino)

Going back to out if you don't like this story ^_^

So sorry to have samewrong by was wrote at chapter one about The Kingdom's (Hyuga Kingdom, Uchiha Kingdom, Yamanaka Kingdom, Sabaku Kingdom, Haruno Kingdom and Uzumaki Kingdom)

Chapter 3. everyone have the way

Prankkkk parankkk… krrrrrrkkct

Pedang yang saling beradu terdengar jelas dalam radius 50 meter dari tempat itu, disana di pinggir hutan dekat perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha terlihat anak lak-laki berumur 10 tahun dengan anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih muda sekitar berumur 7 tahun sedang berlatih pedang, sang sulung yang diketahui bernama Itachi sesekali terlihat memenangi adu pedang yang mereka lakukan yang membuat si bungsu menggerutu tak jelas dan hanya dibalas tawa yang memperlihatkan jajaran gigi putih si sulung yang melihat tingkah sang adik

Musim salju masih mengguyur kerajan Uchiha, semua kawasan ditutupi oleh salju yang turun, Sasuke Uchiha yang di ketahui adik bungsu Itachi selalu sangat bersemangat kalau di ajak oleh Kakaknya pergi berlatih pedang, sang kakak sangat mahir untuk menggunakan pedang, dan Sasuke selalu mengagumi sosok itu, jalan setapak yang sekarang mereka lalui penuh dengan salju banyak juga batang-batang pohon yang juga ditutupi salju,

" _Nissan_ kita akan kemana, aku lapar dan ingin pulang," Sasuke tidak tau kemana sang kakak membawanya, setelah berlatih dengan sangat melelahkan tiba-tiba sang kakak ingin di temani ke suatu tempat.

"Kau ikuti saja, aku telah menuruti kemauanmu untuk berlatih pedang Sasuke." Itachi masih tak menghiraukan dan terus melangkahkan kakinya yang berjalan di depan Sasuke.

" _Nissan_ jawab aku," Sasuke kecil sangat mengemaskan menurut Itachi dan itu sukses membuat Itachi selalu membuat jengkel Sasuke.

"Baiklah anak kecil, aku ingin melihat permaisuriku," Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar," Baiklah Sasuke sudah seharusnya kau tau , aku jatuh cinta pada seorang puti dari kerajaan Yamanaka, namanya Yamanaka Konan." Itachi menceritakan itu dengan bangganya kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi _Nissan_ ingin kita memasuki daerah kerajaan Yamanaka," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat keadan kakaknya sekarang, tipikal pria sejati yang jatuh cinta.

"Yapp," dengan anggukan mantap Itachi melihatkan senyuman menggodanya,"Dan kau harus menemaniku, adiku tersayang."

Flasshhback Off.

Di taman istana kerajaan Uchiha sekarang sangat sepi, malam ini adalah pesta Uchiha Sulung dengan putri Yamanaka, semua tamu undangan memasuki aula khusus di dalam istana, namun tidak untuk dua orang berbeda gendre ini, mereka terhanyut memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkedip di angkasa, bahkan mereka hanya duduk diatas rerumputan yang baru saja tadi siang di potong oleh pekerja khusus pemeliharaan taman ini.

"Sasuke, Konan- _nii_ akan tinggal di sini setelah pernikahan mereka, aku rasa akan ada pengangkatan putri penerus kerajaan Yamanaka dalam waktu yang dekat," Ino memulai pembicaraan setelah melewati kesunyian diantara mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, namun matanya masih tetap memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkedip-kedip di langit,

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap kearah Ino," Benar kah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan,?" Sasuke dengan tenang menunggu jawaban Ino.

"Hanya saja aku merasa tidaklah pantas untuk menjadi seorang putri, keinginanku hanya berada di bawah kepemimpinan yang selalu melindungi kerajaan." Ino kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ino," suara tenang Sasuke membuat Ino kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke," Kau adalah wanita yang hebat, Kepemimpinan dan perlindungan tidak ada bedanya, hanya saja yang membedakannya apa yang akan kau lalukan, jangan pernah menyiakan kepercayaan Yamanaka kepadamu, aku rasa kau gadis yang tangguh dan mampu melakukan apa yang terbaik seharusnya kau lakukan," Sasuke tersenyum setelah mengatakan semua itu dan membelai pipi Ino dengan Jari-jarinya.

"Sasuke entah kenapa setelah aku menceritakan semua permasalahan ku kepadamu, aku merasa jauh lebih baik," Ino menatap jauh kedalam mata lelaki tampan yang selalu berada didekatnya itu, entah apa yang membawa perubahan situasi diantara mereka, lama kelamaan wajah yang saling menatap kedalam mata mereka satu sama lain itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga Ino bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke.

"Sasuke," suara lembut Ino seakan mendorong Sasuke untuk semakin mendekati wajah wanita itu, wajah yang sangat cantik seperti rembulan yang di temani bintang-bintang di malam itu.

"Ino," Sasuke mengangkat dagu Ino dengan tangannya dan perlahan menciumi bibir tipis Ino.

Cup.

Hanya singkat dan membuat mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan."Entah kenapa aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu, Ino."

Bahkan setelah Hinata memilih berada didekat ayahnya yang sedang duduk di dekat kedua orang tua Sasuke, pikirannya masih terbayangi oleh wajah lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya, lelak tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang melekat didirinya, tapi tunggu apakah seorang putri seperti Hinata juga boleh menikmati pesona seorang lelaki,tapi itu masih hal wajar yang ingin dirasakan oleh Hinata selagi iya masih bisa menjaga sikap putri seorang raja.

"Fugaku, apa kau telah memutuskan untuk penerus kekuasaanmu," Sabaku Rei yang juga duduk di meja yang sama dengan Hiashi dan Fugaku tampak memiliki pemikiran yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, Itachi akan meneruskan kepemimpinanku, selain bisa diandalkan dan sangat berjiwa Uchiha aku tidak punya pilihan lain yang tak bisa ku lakukan setelah Sasuke putra bungsuku terang terangan untuk menolak jabatan itu." Fugaku terkekeh kecil mengingat kelakuan putra bungsunya.

Tidak,apakah Hinata tidak salah dengar Sasuke bukankah nama lelaki yang sempat di lihatnya tadi adalah Sasuke jadi dia putra dari Uchiha, mendengar hal itu Hinata merasa sangat ingin mengenal jauh Sasuke.

"Hahaha aku mengerti bahkan semenjak hari itu putra mu masih saja berkelakuan seperti ini," Sabaku Rei juga terkekeh kecil mengingat nama Sasuke, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai komandan yang sangat kuat, bahkan dulu Sabaku Rei masih ingat ketika Gaara putra nya yang masih berumur 10 tahun berdebat dengan Sasuke tentang hal-hal yang kecil.

"Fugaku, Sasuke bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang.?" Hiashi membuka pembicarannya diantara perbincangan kedua temannya.

"Hmm,yah anak itu aku tidak tau jelas untuk pemikirannya tapi yang aku prediksi anak itu sungguh dekat dengan Ino Yamanaka, aku rasa mereka sangat cocok," Fugaku meneguk minuman yang telah dihidangkan di meja mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino, wow kau akan memiliki wanita yang sama tangguhnya dengan putramu, kurasa jika kau memilik anak itu kerajaan Uchiha semakin tak terpatahkan," Hiashi terkekeh membayangkan itu.

"Urusan anak-anak memang sangat menyusahkan." Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei Hiashi kau sibuk membanggakan putrid Yamanaka, bagaimana dengan putrid cantik mu yang duduk disebelahmu ini." Sabaku Rei menunjuk seorang gadis manis yang sungguh beretika menurutnya itu, sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan orang orang tua di sekelilingnya.

"Oh iya," Hiashi memeluk Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya dan mencium kening Hinata, putriku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tau bagaimana cara untuk memimpin kerajaan dengan norma dan mungkin aku mengharapkan lelaki yang tangguh untuk melindunginya." Hiashi tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri tentang keinginannya itu.

"Aku rasa Hinata sangat cocok dengan putra ku Gaara, dia juga sangat diakui di bidang pertahanan haha," Sabaku Rei tersenyum menggoda kearah Hiashi yang memasang tampang datarnya.

"Hahaha, aku rasa Hiashi sangat meneliti tentang itu Rei," Fugaku memotong pembicaraan diantara Rei dan Hiashi karena mememahami sifat temannya itu.

Hinata yang juga berada disana hanya tersenyum malu .

Musim panas memasuki hari ke 10 di musim tahun ini, ini tepatnya 1 bulan setelah pesta pernikahan Uchiha-Yamanaka, semenjak hari itu banyak yang berubah dari hidup Hinata, Hati dan hari-harinya, walaupun semenjak hari itu Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi tapi dia selalu berharap suatu hari nanti bisa berada didekat lelaki Uchiha itu, walau terkadang sesuatu menyesak dalam hatinya tak kala mengingat seorang wanita yang bersama dengan Sasuke malam itu yang Hinata ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino, bahkan menurut Hinata Ino adalah wanita yang cantik dan tangguh tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak menguasai bela diri sedikitpun, bahkan Hinata lebih merasakan sesak saat tau wanita itu adalah seorang komandan perang dari kerajaan Yamanaka, setelah menimbang hal-hal yang mengganggu hatinya Hinata bahkan sadar Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihat wanita sepertinya, tapi satu hal yang selalu membuat Hinata mencoba sebagaimana wanita yang belum pernah merasakan pahitnya cinta.

"Hinata- _sama_ , apa yang Hinata- _sama_ akan lakukan,? Seorang pelayan wanita tampak terkejut memergoki hal yang tak pernah terjadi di istana ini, Hinata Hyuga putri penerus kerajaan Hyuga sedang berdiri diatas jendela yang terbuka dengan kain sutra yang panjang melilit di pinggang rampingnya dengan kuat dan terlihat awal dari kain itu juga terikat disalah satu tiang baja di lemari, satu hal yang akan diasumsikan oleh sang pelayan bahwa sang putri akan melakukan hal yang mustahil melompat dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 1 Istana.

Hinata tampak menghela nafas dan membuka kembali lilitan kain sutra di pinggangnya kemudian melangkah menuju sang pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu bahkan sang pelayan masih tampak kaget, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hio- _san,_ Tenanglah aku hanya ingin keluar istana dan kau tau di bawah penjagaan ketat dan aku tidak ingin keluar bersama dengan seorang penjaga yang sangat menyebalkan." Hinata tampak membujuk sang pelayan dengan wajah memerasnya.

"Tapi Hinata- _sama_ bagaimana dengan Tuan Hiashi dan keselamatan Hinata- _sama_ diluar sana,? Sang pelayan masih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sang putri.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan jauh dan menjaga diri, ayolah Hio- _san_ kau hanya perlu melindungiku dari _Tousan_ ," Hinata memasang senyum merayunya sehingga sang pelayan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Aku rasa ini sudah jauh dari Istana jadi, jubah ini sudah tidak nyaman," Hinata membuka jubah putihnya dan meletakannya diantara bebatuan yang berada di semak belukar," Jadi jubah yang telah menolongku kau diam dulu disini yah sambil menunggu ku," setelah meletakan jubah itu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkampungan penduduk.

"Untung saja aku memakai baju Hio- _san_ jadi tidak akan ada yang tau siapa aku," Hinata tersenyum senang memikirkannya, dengan ceria Hinata memasuki area pasar yang berada di pertengahan kampung tersebut.

Suara-suara berisik banyak terdengar disana sini bahkan Hinata menyadari telah memasuki pasar tradisional di wilayah kekuasaannya. Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari bisa berada disini sebagai rakyat biasa, hal yang sangat membuat Hinata takjuk kepada dirinya sendir, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang penjual labu.

"Kau tidak mempunyai uang jadi pergilah, aku tidak mungkin menjual gratis buah labu ini," Sang lelaki paruh baya itu mengusir anak lelaki tersebut.

"Ta-pi, aku lapar tuan." Sang anak lelaki tidak berniat beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau kira aku juga tidak takut kelaparan kau harus pikr aku ingin mencari uang dengan menjual buah-buah ini untuk hidup istri dan anak-anak ku," Sang penjual tampak tidak mau mengalah dan masih saja marah terhadap anak lelaki iutu.

Hinata yang melihat itu tampak sangat sedih, bahkan Hinata tidak pernah tau bahwa ada kejadian seperti ini dalam hidup, tanpa sadar Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah anak lelaki itu berada, dalam hatinya Hinata sungguh sungguh sedih jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hei, Tuan kau tak usah berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang anak kecil seperti dia, aku tau kau mencari uang untuk anak dan istrimu, tapi tidakkah kau mengasihi anak ini, anak ini juga sama seperti anak anak mu butuh pertolongan." Seorang wanita dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri tempat kejadian itu

Hinata yang juga sudah berdiri didekat sana menghela lega dan berfikir mensyukuri karena masih ada yang berbaik hati melihat kejadian itu, Hinata sungguh mengagumi wanita itu, wanita cantik bahkan sangat cantik dengan rambut kuning indahnya, bahkan Hinata tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik itu dihidupnya.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi," seorang lelaki berambut emo dengan mata hitam yang membuat lelaki itu mempunyai pesona sendiri yang sangat yakin dikatakan tampan, bahkan Hinata terdiam menatap wajah itu, wajah itu wajah yang telah membuat hati Hinata berada jauh dari dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, anak ini sangat membutuhkan sesuatu yang ingin dia makan, kasihan, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama dengan anak ini. Bukankah kita akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut. Ino berbicara sangat akrab dengan Sasuke, dan hal tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata tersadar dan berlari memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu, Hinata bahkan tidak percaya didaerah yang masih milik kekuasaan Hyuga seorang Uchiha dapat memasukinya.

"Sasuke, Ino," Teriakan dua orang di belakang Sasuke membuat Hinata tambah panik, bagaimana tidak disana salah satu dari dua lelaki yang menungangi kuda adalah Neji kakak lelaki yang selalu menasehati Hinata tentang banyak hal, lelaki itu juga yang selalu menjaga Hinata selama ini.

"ku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini," Tapi baru dua langkah Hinata kembali berhenti dan berbalik, sesuatu hal terlintas didalam pikirannya, bukankah Uchiha Sasuke adalah tujuannya untuk keluar istana walau Hinata telah memprediksi sangat kecil kesempatan tapi lihatlah dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepada dirinya.

Dan disinilah Hinata berada berjalan tidak jauh di belakang orang yang tengah dia ikuti, Ino dan Sasuke berada di depan Gaara dan Neji mereka menunggangi kuda di jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ketepian air mancur yang indah, bahkan dari sini Hinata dapat melihat air mancur itu.

Diatas kuda yang di tumpang Sasuke itu juga terlihat anak kecil yang tadi mereka tolong.

" _Nissan_ , Aku akan kemana, kemana _Nissan_ akan membawa ku,?" Anak lelaki itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tenanglah sayang kau akan ikut bersama kami ke tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk beristirahat, disana juga kita akan memakan bekal yang telah kita beli tadi." Ino tampak sangat senang melihat kearah anak kecil tersebut, hatinya seakan terobati dengan membantu anak itu.

"Wah _Onican_ sangat baiklah terima kasih _Onichan_ ," Anak itu tampak tersenyum kearah Ino.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

Sekarang Hinata tengah berdiri didekat batang pohon yang menghalanginya untuk diketahui oleh Objeknya, Hinata memandang iri kearah Ino yang tengah tertawa bersama Sasuke dan juga anak kecil tadi, Neji juga terlihat tertawa bersama mereka.

" _Nissan_ , aku merindukanmu." Hinata menjadi teringat hari-hari yang dia lalui akhir-akhir ini tampa Neji, bahkan Hinata lupa kapan terakhir kalinya iya tertawa bersama kakaknya.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, hari telah semakin semakin sore sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke istana, tapi mengingat hal tadi hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang ingin membuatnya menagis, tidak ada teman, tidak ada waktu seperti Ino wanita sempurna yang memilii segalanya.

Disinilah Hinata berada di sebuah sungai yang tenang, hanya sendiri ditemani pantulan rembulan dari atas air, memikirkan segala hal dalam dirinya, segala hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan dan segala hal yang telah dia lalui selama ini, bukankah dia putrid yang akan meneruskan kerajaan Hyuga.

" _Kassan, Tousan,"_ Lalu air mata tupah di matanya.

Srrrrrkktt,

Srrrrrrrkkktc

Suara diantara semak-semak membuat Hinata terkejut, dan langsung berdiri, menatap lama kearah sermak yang berada ditepi sungai itu.

"Siapa disana,?" Suara bergetar Hinata membuat ucapanya sedikit tidak jelas.

Sebuah bayangan Hitam muncul dari semak-semak, berjalan dibawah area yang tidak terkena oleh pancaran sinar rembulan, Setelah dua langkah bayangan itu berhenti, bahkan dalam jarak seperti itu Hinata masih tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Seorang Hyuga eh, tepatnya putri Hyuga, senang bisa menjumpaimui disini. Sosok yang di ketahui seorang lelaki itu masih terdiam ditempatna.

"Kau," Hinata sudah siap untuk melarikan diri.

Tbc

Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas pembaca yang telah berkenan membaca FF ini. Walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat sibuk dengan pelajaran aku masih mengusahakan membuat ff ini, dan juga jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review yah.


	4. Chapter 4

Srrrrrkktt,

Srrrrrrrkkktc

Suara diantara semak-semak membuat Hinata terkejut, dan langsung berdiri, menatap lama kearah semak yang berada ditepi sungai itu.

"Siapa disana,?" Suara bergetar Hinata membuat ucapannya sedikit tidak jelas.

Sebuah bayangan Hitam muncul dari semak-semak, berjalan dibawah area yang tidak terkena oleh pancaran sinar rembulan, Setelah dua langkah bayangan itu berhenti, bahkan dalam jarak seperti itu Hinata masih tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Seorang Hyuga eh, tepatnya putri Hyuga, senang bisa menjumpaimui disini. Sosok yang di ketahui seorang lelaki itu masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kau," Hinata sudah siap untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata berbalik dan siap melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menghindari lelaki itu, tapi banyaknya bebatuan yang berada di pinggir sungai tersebut membuat langkah Hinata kesulitan di tambah ukuran bebatuan itu tidak merata membuat Hinata tersungkur dan terjatuh diantara bebatuan itu.

Hinata mencoba berdiri namun kaki yang tadinya tersandung bebatuan itu terasa sakit dan membuatnya kesusahan untuk berdiri, tapi kedua tangannya tidak diam untuk mencoba mengangkat badannya, tiba-tiba bayangan sebuah tangan yang tepat didepan wajahnya membuat Hinata terkejut dan kembali terjatuh, namun kali ini badannya lebih terhempas pada sebuah batu yang besar.

"Aukh." Hinata meringis kesakitan, namun sosok yang sudah berdiri didepannya sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kau membuat malu Hyuga didepanku Princess," Suara lelaki itu terlihat jelas di telinga Hinata, tentu saja karena sekarang jari-jari lelaki itu telah terasa menyentuh kulit pinggang Hinata, seketika Hinata sadar kalau lelaki itu mengendongnya dan mendudukan Hinata di atas sebuah batu,"Aku rasa aku harus membantumu hanya untuk berdiri." Lelaki itu menampakan senyumannya kepada Hinata.

"Eh, terima kasih," Hinata memberanikan matanya untuk menatap lelaki itu, Tampan, seakan wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah seorang lelaki yang baik dan juga lelaki itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, melihat pakaian yang dipakai lelaki itu Hinata sadar sepertinya lelaki ini adalah bagian dari rakyat Hyuga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu," Suara lelaki itu membuat Hinata kembali tersadar akan kelakuannya yang sedang menilai lelaki itu.

"Kau rakyatku,? Hinata menanyakan itu dengan tampang polosnya membuat lelaki itu kembali tertawa dengan kelakuan Hinata.

"Rakyatmu," sedikit terdiam menatap kearah mata Hinata yang tengah menatapnya," Apakah rakyatmu akan berani memperlakukan mu sepertiku Princess,? Dan juga hanya sedikit saja rakyatmu bukan yang mengenali wajahmu itu."

"Aku hanya tidak tau." Hinata merasa lelaki itu menyebalkan,Hinata juga tau dirinya tidak dikenali karena sang ayah belum memperkenalkannya kepada rakyatnya" Kau siapa,? Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengenalku setelah ritual hyuga dilakukan." Hinata masih menantang mata lelaki itu yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Hahaha yah begitulah. Aku Akasuma Sasori,"dan aku cukup terkenal di wilayah Hi, aku merasa sangat kesal ketika seseorang bertanya nama ku disaat semua orang di Negara Hi mengenaliku," Sasori mengankat sebelah alis matanya " Tapi ku rasa itu tidak akan lagi setelah aku menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Hyuga Hinata, penerus tahta Hyuga." Sasori kembali menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang penuh percaya diri," Hinata membalas senyum Sasori," Tapi itu telah kenyataanya seorang putri tidak akan menghafal nama rakyatnya, tapi rakyatlah yang tau dengan putri sepertiku," Karena kesal dengan senyum penuh godaan Sasori Hinata sedikit menaikan harga dirinya.

"Hahaha, aku sudah bilang aku bukan rakyatmu Princess,"

"kenapa kau mengenaliku,?" Hinata sedikit ragu menanyakan hal ini tapi dirinya sungguh ingin benar-benar tahu dari mana lelaki misterius ini mengetahui namanya.

"Pesta Uch-, Tidak penting."

"Ckk, Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di daerah Hyuga.?"

"Daerah Hyuga,?" Sasori menutup mulutnya untuk menahan ledakan tawanya," Kau tidak tau perjanjian yang telah dibuat Negara Hi" Sasori terkejut mengetahui seorang putri pewaris tahta tidak mengetahui sebuah perjanjian yang telah di buat oleh enam kerjaan yang Berjaya di Negara Hi," bahwa Enam kerajaan yang memimpin wilayah Hi memilki kekuasaan penuh mencakup seluruh wilayah Hi, semenjak perjanjian itu disahkan semua rakyat hidup lebih damai dan sejahtera, dan keenam kerajaan berhak untuk melindungi Negara Hi kepemimpinan kerajaan masing-masing."Sasori menceritakan semua yang Hinata tidak pernah tahu.

"Tapi itu semenjak kapan di sahkan,?"

"10 Tahun yang lalu, semenjak kerajaan Ho terkalahkan dalam perang dan Uchiha mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap itu,"

"Uchiha,?" Hinata sangat ingin tahu kenapa Uchiha selalu memiliki kejayaanya.

"Yah Uchiha Fugaku,"

"Aku selalu berfikir kenapa bisa dirimu keluar dari Istana,?" Sasori menunjuk beberapa prajurit yang berjaga di gerbang Hyuga," Bahkan sampai malam begini."Sasori bertanya kepada Hinata yang tengah menatap kearah prajurit penjaga gerbang Hyuga.

"Itu," Hinata terdiam sejenak," aku juga tidak pernah terfikir sebelumnya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, sesuatu yang aku temui dapat merubah ini." Hinata tampak tersenyum canggung kearah Sasori.

Sasori yang tidak mengerti hanya sedikit mengangguk,

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk memanjat pagar baja kerajaan Hyuga namun niatnya urung seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjar hatinya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Hinata menunggu jawaban Sasori.

"Hanya seorang pengembara, Akasuma Sasori pemimpin Samurai Takimichi ." Sasori berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"Bolehkah kita berteman," Hinata meneriakan kata itu dan mampu membuat Sasori terhenti dan berbalik.

"Sungai Borinta, aku selalu beristirahat di sana," Sasori tersenyum dan memberi jawaban seolah mereka dapat menjadi teman.

Setelah kepergian Sasori Hinata memandangi pagar baja yang mengelilingi Istana Hyuga," Hufft, aku harus memanjatnya lagi, dengan tali ini," kemudian sebuah senyum merekah di wajah ayunya," Ini sangat menyenangkan, aku akan melakukannya lagi lain waktu."

Samurai Takimichi adalah organisasi yang memberi layanan untuk perdamaian di Negara Hi tanpa memihak dan menggunakan nama dalam pekerjaan mereka, organisasi ini terbentuk oleh beberapa tokoh penting di negara Hi yaitu Akasuma Sasori, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura.

Akasuma Sasori adalah putra dari penasehat kerajaan Uchiha Akasuma Taehi , sekaligus adik ipar dari Fugaku Uchiha yang mana Akasuma Taechi yang menikahi adik semata wayang dari Fugaku Uchiha, sebenarnya Akasuma Sasori adalah bekerja sama dalam pertahanan kerajaan Uchiha, dia juga pernah membantu Uchiha Sasuke patnernya dalam pemberontakan kerjaan Ho 5 tahun yang lalu, namun karena memiliki sifat yang berbeda dari Uchiha yaitu mempunyai rasa iba yang tinggi, rendah hati dan bergaul dengan masyarakat dan tidak menyukai tentang aturan dalam kerajaan Uchiha dia lebih memilih untuk hidup di luar dengan caranya sendiri, tentu saja hal itu membuat Akasuma Taechi marah dan mencarinya, namun karena kelihaian dan kecerdikannya Sasori selalu tak dapat di tangkap untuk dibawa kembali ke kehidupan Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Uzumaki setelah pengangkatan putra mahkota pada kerajaan Uzumaki yaitu pada Menma Uzumaki saudara tirinya, Naruto memilih untuk keluar dari kerajaan Uzumaki yang dia anggap telah menyakiti ibunya yang mendapat hukuan dari sang raja Minato karena di di anggap telah berselingkuh dan membawa sang ibu keluar dari kerajaan, di samping telah muak berada diistana seharusnya tempat hidupnya bahagia bersama ibu dan juga berharap ayahnya menyayangi ibunya kembali Naruto juga bertekat untuk kembali menemukan sang ibu.

Haruno Sakura, Putri kerajaan Haruno yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dibidang medis dan pertahanan, bakat itu telah dia wariskan sedari kecil dari kedua orang tuanya, namun beberapa tahun nyang lalu terjadi pemberontakan dalam kerajaan Haruno yang menewaskan sang ayah, karena rasa dendam yang tinggi dia bertekat untuk membunuh dengan tangan nya sendiri pelaku yang telah merenggut nyawa sang ayah. Saat ini kerajaan Haruno masih di pimpin oleh ratu Hinaki Haruno ibunya sendiri, dalam keadaan masih merasakan kepedihan atas kematian sang suami sang ibu berusaha sendiri melakukan yang terbaik untuk kerajan Haruno, dan Sakura sebagai putri tunggal sangat memahami perasaan sang ibu yang diibaratkan memakai topeng untuk menutupi kepedihan hidupnya demi kerajaan dan sang putri.

Saat ini Hinata telah berhasi kembali kedalam kamarnya, Hinata segera ingin membersihkan diri untuk kembali mengikuti ritual makan malam,namun hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba turun deisertai angin kencang membuat Hinata harus segera menutup tirai-tirai kamarnya. Ketika tirai itu hampir semuanya tertutup Hinata melihat kebawa tepatnya jalan yang menghubungkan pintu utama dengan gerbang utama kerajaan Hyuga, di bawah hujan yang lebat tiga orang penunggang kuda berhenti dan memasuki Istana, Hinata mulai memikirkan siapakah yang bertamu malam ini, tapi semua terlupakan ketika pintu kamar di ketuk oleh seorang pelayan dan Hinata tahu siapa pelayan yang mengunjungi kamarna.

Clekkk, pintu itu terbuka dan disana telah berdiri seorang pelayan yang tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Hinata- _sama,_ syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, aku sungguh panik memikirkan Hinata- _Sama_ seharian ini." Sang pelayan menyentuh kedua tangan Hinata sebagai rasa syukurnya sang putri sudah kembali dengan selamat.

"Sssstt, Masukalah Hio- _san_ ," Hinata memandangi sekitar dan merasa tidak ada yang mendengar Hinata memabawa Hio sang pelayan memasuki kamarnya.

"Apakah raja dan ratu tidak mencariku,?" Hinata menanyakan tentang ketakutannya akan ketahuan oleh ayah dan ibunya jika seharian tadi dia berada diluar istana.

"Tidak, raja dan ratu sedang melakukan kunjungan ke kerajaan Sabaku, bahkan sekarang beliau belum kembali aku dengar mereka akan kembali besok pagi," Sang pelayan menceritakannya dengan tenang.

"Jadi begitu, syukurlah," Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"Tapi Hinata- _sama_ Neji- _sama_ memintaku untuk menjemput anda segera untuk bergabung makan malam."

"Baiklah, ayo," Hinata yang telah mengganti bajunya ketika sedang berbicara dengan Hio segera meninggalkan kamar untuk bergabung dengan Neji,

Gaun ungu yang menutupi kedua kakinya dengan rambut yang tergerai indah Hinata dan sang pelayan yang telah menjadi temannya semenjak kecil itu berjalan menuju meja makan. Tapi setelah mencapai ujung tangga yang langsung memperlihatkan suasana ruangan Hinata terhenti dan juga Hio yang mengekori Hinata juga ikut berhenti, melihat sang putri mahkota Hyuga itu terhenti Hio menyadarkan Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hinata- _sama ,_ "

"_"

"Hinata- _sama,_ kenapa berhenti."

"-" Hinata masih menatap keempat sosok yang tengah duduk di meja makan, mereka tampak serius membicarakan sesuata tanpa sadar Hinata telah berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Bukankah mereka yang Hinata ikuti seharian tadi, mereka tampak begitu dekat bahkan wanita itu tidak pernah berada jauh dari lelaki yang membuat Hinata merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya,memikirkan hal itu Hinata kembali menunduk, berfikir untuk bisa menjadi wanita itu.

Hio yang melihat Hinata hanya diam memilih untuk berjalan mendekati empat sosok yang tengah duduk di meja makan, bahkan keempat sosok itu belum memulai memakan hidangan yang telah terletak di meja makan itu.

"Maaf Neji- _sama_ , hmmm," Sang pelayan tampak ragu menjelaskan perihal Hinata yang masih terdiam berdiri ditempat nya tadi, namun sang pelayan kembali melihat kearah Hinata yang juga belum sadarkan diri akan apa yang sedang berjalan.

Melihat sang pelayan yang berbicara ragu-ragu dan menatap takut takut kearah tangga, membuat Neji juga mengikuti arah pandang sang pelayan . di ujung sana Hinata masih berdiri dengan wajah yang di tundukan, tampak jelas jika sang wanita itu menunduki kesedihannya, menyadari hal itu Neji malah berpendapat lain kalau sang adik sedih karena selau di tinggal sendiri di istana ini, melihat akan dirinya yang selalu melakukan bayak hal.

Neji berdiri, sontak ketiga teman-temannya melihat kearah Neji yang tengah berjalan kearah seorang wanita yang berdiri didekat tangga.

"Gaara," Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

Gaara masih terdiam melihat kearah Hinata, sesuatu dalam pikirannya tidak dapat di keluarkan dan itu membuat Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan dan kembali melihat kearah wanita itu.

Ino yang juga melihat Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya," bukankah dia putri mahkota Hyuga, adik Neji" Ino bertanya kepada Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dan Gaara secara bergantian.

Mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser membuat Sasuke dan Gaara kembali sadar akan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, keduanya sontak melihat Ino yang juga berjalan kearah Neji yang memeluk sang adik.

" _Hime_ , maaf selalu meningalkan mu, _Niisan_ tahu kau kesepian," Neji mencium kepala Hinata didalam pelukannya.

"Eh," Hinata yang sadar menatap kearah mata Neji, bukan, bukan ini yang Hinata Fikirkan, bukan keegoisan seorang gadis kecil yang selalu meminta keinginannya kepada seorang kakak yang mengabdi kepada istana, Hinata menyadari itu," _Niisan_ ,"

"Yah," Neji tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Hallo." Suara seoarang wanita menghentikan adegan drama diantara kedua kakak beradik ini," Aku Yamanaka Ino, teman Neji," Ino mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

Dalam hati Hinata bahkan telah tau siapa wanita ini.

"Hinata Hyuga," Dengan membalas senyum Ino Hinata menjabat tangan Ino.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hmm sepertinya selama ini Neji telah menyembunyikan wanita secantikmu," Ino tertawa menggoda kearah Hinata," Ayo makan bersama , sebelum itu kau harus hati-hati kepada dua lelaki yang berada disana, sepertinya mereka terpana melihatmu," Ino menambahkan senyum menggodanya saat menunjukan jarinya kearah dua lelaki yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju meja makan, Ino menggandeng Hinata yang tampak malu-malu berjalan kearah seorang lelaki yang membuat detak jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih kencang.

Ino menggeser kursi yang berada disebelahnya, "Kamu duduk disini Hinata-chan." Otomatis Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara yang masih terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menunjuk kearah kami tadi Ino." Suara Sasuke membuka perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin Hinata-chan tahu kalian berdua menatapinya." Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Ckk…. jangan salah paham dulu, aku melihatnya tidak memikirkan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke tampak menggerutu karena ulah Ino.

Neji yang melihat itu membuatnya tertawa," Sudahlah, Ino Sasuke tidak akan berpaling dari wanita yang bernama Ino." Neji menggoda Sasuke yang tampak menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ckk, kau selalu membenarkannya Neji," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya kearah Neji dan tersenyum sebagai tanda terimaka kasihya.

"Ckk, kau ini sekali-kali bergurau,. Jangan terlalu serius, haha, Lihatlah Hinata lelaki itu sepertinya sangat menyukaiku bukan , dengan tampang sebalnya selalu menyatakan cinta kepadaku." Ino menceritakan itu dengan tawa senangnya kepada Hinata, tanpa menyadari ucapannya membuat seseorang gadis sangat terluka.

"Iya," Hinata berpura-pura tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Baiklah ayo makan." Suara Neji menutup perbincangan mereka untuk segera mengisi perut mereka yang telah lapar.

" _Niisan_ , apakah aku boleh ikut melihatmu latihan," Hinata menghadang Neji yang tengah bersiap-siap menunggangi kuda.

"Kau yakin,?" Neji tampak ragu dengan keinginan san adik, namun karena tidak ingin melihat Hinata bersedih lagi Neji mengizinkannya.

"Naiklah,"

"Baik, terima kasih _Niisan_." Hinata segera menaiki kuda yang ditunggangi Neji.

Hari ini aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, aku tidak ingin patah hanya karena kenyataan yang tidak memihak kepadaku, aku tidak ingin berdiam hanya karena waktu yang lambat menyadari ku, walau selalu waktu membuatku menangis ketika melihatnya maka Hari ini biarkan aku memulai , mamulai sebuah cinta yang akan kau pertahankan, tanpa menyakiti dan tanpa melukai, biarkan aku belajar dan mencari cara untukl melindungi rakyat yang akan kau pimpin dan dia yang aku cintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Putri Hyuga Hinata pemimpin Kerajaan Hyuga.

Tubth Tubhg Tubhgg .. suara kaki kuda yang tengah di tunggangi oleh Neji berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan setapak di tepi lereng bukit, curang yang terjal membuat Hinata sedikit mengiris ngeri, setelah menyelusuri jalan setapak itu bahkan mereka melalui sebuah danau yang indah dengan bunga krissan yang berjejeran berwarna warni di tepi jalan setelah melewati semua ada sebuah lapangan yang luas diantara pohon-pohon ditengah hutan yang di belah oleh aliran sungai yang indah, yah disitulah Neji akan melakukan latihannya bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Huft sepertinya kita terlalu cepat datang _Hime,"_ Neji menuruni kuda disusul oleh Hinata.

"Ini tempat latihan _Niisan,?"_

"Yah, sungai Borinta." Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar itu bukankah ini tempat yang dikatakan oleh Akasuma Sasori.

Suara detakan kaki kuda yang semakin dekat membuat Neji dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana lima ekor kuda yang tengah ditunggangi pemiliknya berhenti didepan Neji dan Hinata berdiri.

"Yo, Neji kau paling awal," Seorang lelaki berambut merah turun dari kuda yang dia tunggangi dan disusul oleh keempat temannya.

"Sasori, kau datang, kau tidak takut kami akan membawa mu kembali ke Uchiha." Neji tidak menyangka hari ini latihannya juga kedatangan teman-temannya dari samurai Takmichi.

Sasori mengabaikan perkataan Neji karena ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk diperbincangkan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Princess," Suara Sasori membuat Keempat temannya kaget ditambah dengan kekagetan Neji yang luar biasa.

"Sasori-san." Hinata juga ketakutan jika saja kejadian tempo hari di ketahui oleh kakaknya.

Dimanakah mereka pernah bertemu.

Tbc

Thanks you all of stuff reviews and Follower or Favorite this is Stori, Honestly it's my true by idea my mind, just to wanna posted special im dedicated to #FansSasuIno #FansGaaIno #FansSasuhina #FansGaaHina #FansSasoHina and #FansNaruSaku

Thanks having me.

Please Review


End file.
